prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 5, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The December 5, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 5, 2011 at St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa, Florida. Summary Dubbing himself "Mr. Excitement," Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis sent John Cena, The Miz, Alberto Del Rio and United States Champion Dolph Ziggler into action to decide who would face WWE Champion CM Punk at WWE TLC in two weeks. Everyone wants to hold the WWE Title, but which Superstar deserves to face WWE Champion CM Punk? That's what Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis had to decide when he broke up the bickering of John Cena, United States Champion Dolph Ziggler, Alberto Del Rio and The Miz. Proving that he's not as dull as The Straight Edge Superstar says he is, the executive came up with this decision — Miz, Ziggler and Del Rio would compete against SmackDown Superstars tonight and if they win, they will be entered in the WWE Championship Match at WWE TLC in two weeks. Cena, on the other hand, would undergo a “social experiment” that the GM had dreamt up. The Awesome One will be competing for the WWE Title at WWE TLC and he has Wade Barrett to thank for it. In the middle of The Miz's showdown with The Viper, the aggressive British Superstar entered the fray and distracted Orton on the outside of the ring, which led to WWE's Apex Predator being counted out. When Orton turned his attention back to Miz, he was attacked from behind by the underhanded Barrett. Still favoring his ribs following his hellish encounter with World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry on SmackDown, the gutsy Daniel Bryan bravely faced The Mexican Aristocrat, but was too vulnerable to combat the crossarm breaker. With this victory, Alberto Del Rio qualified for a WWE Championship opportunity at WWE TLC. The “pin-up strong” pair of Divas Champion Beth Phoenix & Natalya have thrived by torturing Kelly Kelly & Eve, but the wicked duo couldn't push around the so-called "Barbie Dolls" tonight. Rolling up her powerful rival out of nowhere, Kelly scored a huge tag victory for her team and sent the arrogant Divas a message that a pretty face should never be underestimated. Although they're good friends outside of the ring, John Cena and Zack Ryder were forced to battle tonight as a part of a “social experiment” concocted by John Laurinaitis. If Ryder won this bout, he would earn a future United States Title opportunity. If Cena was victorious, he would compete for the WWE Title at WWE TLC. With stakes high, both Superstars battled with everything they had, but it was the Cenation leader who grabbed the victory. Still, even with the win, the powerful competitor didn't look happy as he exited. The 2011 Slammy Awards will be handed out during next Monday's special three-hour edition of WWE Raw SuperShow and the WWE Universe has an opportunity to chose the winner in one of the most important categories — “2011 Superstar of the Year.” Vote now and decide whether John Cena, CM Punk, Randy Orton, The Miz, Mark Henry or Alberto Del Rio had the best year. Then, watch Raw on Monday to see the winner, the debut of Brodus Clay and an explosive showdown between World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry and John Cena. After John Cena agreed to forfeit his WWE Championship opportunity at WWE TLC if Zack Ryder was given a second chance, John Laurinaitis scheduled this bout with obvious intentions to see Long Island Iced-Z crushed. But what seemed like an insurmountable obstacle for The “Woo Woo Woo Kid” soon turned to triumph as the Cenation leader blasted Mark Henry with an Attitude Adjustment in this no count-out, no disqualification match to help Ryder score the win. The spray-tanned Superstar now has a future United States Title Match against Dolph Ziggler. Following the announcement that Kevin Nash will face Triple H at WWE TLC in a Ladder Match with a sledgehammer hanging above the ring, the big man brought the dangerous weapon into the squared circle after he beat Santino. But instead of plastering The Milan Miracle with the foreign object, Nash scared his opponent and then walked away with the sledgehammer hoisted above his head like a prize. After rudely telling Jack Swagger to stay in the locker room during this bout, the United States Champion brought the fight to The Celtic Warrior for an opportunity to face WWE Champion CM Punk at WWE TLC. The cocky Superstar came close to victory, but he had it snatched from him by Zack Ryder, who injected himself into the match to remind Ziggler that they will be meeting for the United States Title soon. Now that the combatants for WWE TLC's WWE Title Match were set, the Interim Raw General Manager upped the ante by making the bout a Triple Threat Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match. Although it is one of WWE's most career-threatening bouts, all three Superstars eagerly signed the contract before attacking each other in an all-out brawl. As officials hit the ring to try to break up the melee, the WWE Universe cheered wildly, knowing they will see one hell of a match in two weeks. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated JTG & Tyler Reks *The Miz defeated Randy Orton by Count Out (4:29) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Daniel Bryan (1:48) *Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Pin Up Strong (Beth Phoenix & Natalya) (1:08) *John Cena defeated Zack Ryder (6:47) *Zack Ryder defeated Mark Henry (2:21) *Kevin Nash defeated Santino Marella (1:04) *Sheamus defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (4:58) *Dark Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated ??? and Big E. Langston and Damien Sandow and Dean Ambrose and Husky Harris and Richie Steamboat and Seth Rollins and Skip Sheffield in a WWE Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership 41 Man Battle Royal *Dark Match: CM Punk © defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery RAW 12-5-11 1.jpg RAW 12-5-11 2.jpg RAW 12-5-11 3.jpg RAW 12-5-11 4.jpg RAW 12-5-11 5.jpg RAW 12-5-11 7.jpg RAW 12-5-11 8.jpg RAW 12-5-11 10.jpg RAW 12-5-11 11.jpg RAW 12-5-11 12.jpg RAW 12-5-11 13.jpg RAW 12-5-11 14.jpg RAW 12-5-11 15.jpg RAW 12-5-11 16.jpg RAW 12-5-11 17.jpg RAW 12-5-11 18.jpg RAW 12-5-11 19.jpg RAW 12-5-11 20.jpg RAW 12-5-11 21.jpg RAW 12-5-11 22.jpg RAW 12-5-11 24.jpg RAW 12-5-11 25.jpg RAW 12-5-11 26.jpg RAW 12-5-11 27.jpg RAW 12-5-11 28.jpg RAW 12-5-11 29.jpg RAW 12-5-11 30.jpg RAW 12-5-11 31.jpg RAW 12-5-11 32.jpg RAW 12-5-11 33.jpg RAW 12-5-11 34.jpg RAW 12-5-11 35.jpg RAW 12-5-11 36.jpg RAW 12-5-11 37.jpg RAW 12-5-11 38.jpg RAW 12-5-11 39.jpg RAW 12-5-11 40.jpg RAW 12-5-11 41.jpg RAW 12-5-11 42.jpg RAW 12-5-11 43.jpg RAW 12-5-11 44.jpg RAW 12-5-11 45.jpg RAW 12-5-11 46.jpg RAW 12-5-11 47.jpg RAW 12-5-11 48.jpg RAW 12-5-11 49.jpg RAW 12-5-11 50.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw 967 results * Raw #967 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events